


The journey down the old roads

by MCSgaming27



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCSgaming27/pseuds/MCSgaming27
Summary: Callum, Rayla and their daughter Sarai. Go on a trip down the old route Callum and Rayla took 20 years ago. whit almost all the stuf included(sort of a follow up on the visit)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some points in the first chapter that wil be addressed in later chapters

"Aaah finally some peace and quiet." Said Callum and Rayla together, before they collapsed into a laughing heap.

Once again they were in the North tower.  
"It has been 8 years since Sarai meet Zym." Sighed Rayla, after some time. "And now our daughter wants to make the same trip we and ezran made 20 years ago."

"Well she is now as old as you two where, when we made that trip." Said Ezran who just poked his head through the trapdoor leading to were Callum and Rayla are. "Why not make that trip with her, I think it would do her a lot of good for her. Because you know she is itching for some traveling.” said Ez, who now plant himself down next to his sister in law. 

“I really want her to be happy but she is still my daughter.” said Rayla with a downcast look on her face. “And it still pains me to let her go, thanks to what happened 16 year ago before she was born.” while Rayla said it she got more into Callums embrace.

Clatter!!

“Sarai we know your there!” Sighed Rayla while she looked at the window.

A few seconds later a set of horns poked just above the windowsill.

“You couldn’t help yourself to eavesdrop couldn't you.” snorted Callum.

“DAD!” said Sarai embarrassed, while she settled on the windowsill. “But your not far off from the truth tho.” she said with a small grin. “I was following uncle Ez, stealthily of course.” A hint of pride could be heard in her voice.

Meanwhile Ezran let out a faint gasp of mocking shock. “That my own niece would do that.” this drew laughter out all of them.

"But without joking, why don't you two take Sarai via the route we took to bring Zym back?" Suggest Ez. "I think I would be a nice trip for the three of you before the diplomatic shenanigans." 

"Oh please, please, please, let's take that route!" Chimed Sarai in, almost losing her balance from the excitement. 

“Sarai...” said Rayla.

“Mom you promised, that on the next trip we would do that,” said Sara with pleading

“That is true, I heard it too,” added Ez in Sarai's defence with a little smirk on his face. “But dear niece, if you going on that trip with them, I want you to write to me about it. Or is your uncle not allowed to have some fun as well?” Daring Sarai to say something, anything to get herself from that task.

“Sure uncle.” answer Sarai with a distinct smirk, that made ezran look between Rayla and Sarai a couple of times. 

“You know Sarai you can really smirk the same way as your mother.” said Ez after a couple of seconds. “Well I will leave you three to prepare for the trip.” 

“Still got some kingly duties to do?” ask Callum with a sympathetic tone in his voice.

“Sadly your right Calluml, good luck planning!” Ezran closed the trap door behind him, and a silence fell onto the room. 

“So what do we need to pack before we go?” asked Sarai eager after a minute, clearly enthusiastic for what was to come.

“Well that depends on two thing. First: do we want to do it the authentic way or do we just go, like rayla and i did 20 years ago?” started Callum, “and second: how are we gonna cross the breach, because so far as Ezran told me it’s not yet solid and such everywhere.”

“You do make a fine point Callum, but why not let sarai decided on that?“ said Rayla while she looked at Sarai. ”We always can tackle the second thing when we get there.” she quickly added.

“If you two don’t mind it, can i decide tomorrow?” asked Sarai absently while looking deep in thought.

“Suits me fine, because I'm quite tired.” said callum supported by a huge yawn. And he tried to untangle himself from a very comfy Rayla.

“You two need to get a room.” commented Sarai with a bemused smile. “I’m gonna head to bed to. Good night mom, dad see you tomorrow.” with that note she goes back the way she came, only slightly alarming both Callum and Rayla.

\-----------

Morning couldn't have come sooner in Sarai's opinion. 

"Ugh mom, dad hurry up and wake up already." She muttered, when she finished breakfast. Both her parents somehow still asleep. 

"Your up earlier than your mother?" Asked Soren with an amused smile, when he entered the dinner Hall to relieve one of the guards there. "You made up your mind on the." Soren paused for a bit looking for words. "The travel journey thingy that Callum suggested?"

Sarai looked at Soren with a raised eyebrow.  
"How do you know that?" She asked after a few seconds.

“Oh just a wild guess.” answers Soren. “To be honest, it was more the fact that you're awake earlier than your mother, and that you scaled the north tower yesterday, to quote unquote sneak up on king Ezran and your parents.”

“Still how do you know that I have scaled the north tower?” Asked Sarai in return to what Soren said, drawing out a chuckle from Soren.

“Oh your crownguard friend told me it, you must know by now that your uncle knows more than you think and well The king told me about the rest. So that is why I know about it.” answered Soren, with a hint of sympathy in his voice.  
“I’m sure they will be here soon to hear what you want for that trip.”

And indeed they entered just a minute after Soren had said it.

“Sarai your up already?” Asked both Callum and Rayla, with amused voices.

“Yeah.. I’m just excited for today.” said Sarai, rubbing her neck like Callen often do when he is a bit embarrassed. “I made up my mind about what you two asked yesterday.”

“And what is the verdict?” Chimed Ezran in, who just entered the dinner hall. While he Callum and Rayla looked at sarai what her answer could be.

“I want it to be as authentic as it can be.” answered Sarai. “If that is okay of course.” She quickly added.

“That would be an interesting trip for the three of you.” said Ezran while he looked at Callum. “Callum can I speak with you for a moment in private. Right now!” Asked Ezran with a smirk on his face.

“Wait what?” Callum just looked confused at his brother.

“Just follow me would you, Rayla already knows of it by the look of it.” said Ezran practically dragging Callum with him.

Sarai just looked curiously at her dad and uncle, almost standing up to eavesdrop on there conversation before Soren and Rayla descended on her.

“Oh no, moonbeam, you aren’t going anywhere, we have a trip to prepare for.” Said Rayla quickly while she filled her plate with her breakfast. But keeping a trained eye on her daughter.

“What needs there to be planned then?” asked Sarai curiously, forgetting her earlier intentions.

\-----------

Meanwhile Ezran and Callum were working on something to make the trip more authentic in a sense. “You should consider taking up acting Callum.” Teased Ezran “Your feigning that confusion was spot on, I don't think she has any clue."

"We're talking about Sarai, she has a way to know stuff." Commented Callum dryly.  
"But let's hope Soren and Rayla keep her busy so we can send those letters."

"Would you really think Runaan, and Rayla her parents agree to this, I mean the fake assassination part." Asked Ezran after a few minutes, pausing before the door to the crow masters room.

"See it like this Ez, it would be a good training experience for the guards. And the added bonus is you see some of the elves that were already planned to go to the castle. So in my eyes it's a win win situation." Answered Callum with a look that Ezran could only describe as do it for Sarai.

"Ugh I hate it when your right." And with that they entered the crow masters room to send the letter to everyone as preparation. 

"But we should inform some of the guards about this so they won't kill our friends. At least Marcos and Soren should know about it, they definitely would make it more real for the guards." Said Callum busy writing a letter to Aunt Amaya and queen Janai.

"You already have something planned in that mind of yours Callum?" Ezran just shook his head in disbelief that he even asked that question.

"You bet I do Ez."

And so the brothers wrote letters and some orders for most of the morning.

\-----------

"So we barely need anything if we do it the authentic way." Asked Sarai after Rayla told her a bit about their journey years ago, of course leaving some things out of it to not give her a hint on what's going to happen.

"That is true, your dad, uncle and I survived without a backpack until we found the banther lodge. Well better said an empty backpack that wasn't occupied by an egg at least.

"In other words, I just have to get a backpack with some clothes ready?" Asked Sarai finally after some time, mauling over what her mother said.

"That is correct." Answered Rayla. "Now your uncle and dad should be finished soon, you're up to beat them in a sparring match?” asked Rayla with a smirk, knowing full well that she is in.

Sarai barely agreed to it before Ezran and Callum entered the room again, both of them noticing 2 persons with a smug on there face. “It’s that time again isn’t it?” said Ezran with a pensive voice but a determined look on his face. “But that doesn’t mean I will go easy on any of you.” Sarai and Rayla just looked at Ezran, with a raised eyebrow.

“Magic allowed?” 

“Of course it’s the only thing you ask about, Callum!” Shouted the three of them in unison.

“Hey, I just want to level the playing field, that does mean that sarai also is allowed to use magic of course.” Said Callum in his defence.

“Okay then that would be fair.” Said Sarai quickly, already too eager to beat uncle and dad.

And so the 4 of them sparred way into the afternoon.

\-----------

The next day in the late afternoon, Ethari noticed the messenger crow tapping on the window on his workshop. After opening the window the crow entered and landed on his shoulder.

“Runaan, we got a message from Katolis.” he said while he already unfolding the letter.

After a couple of seconds Runaan just materialised next to Ethari. “Something wrong over there?” Said Runaan with a curious voice.

“Well it’s quite the opposite.” answered Ethari. “Apparently our little moonbeam wants to make the same trip as Rayla and Callum took 20 years ago. With Callum and Rayla included.”

“That is not all I guess?” Runaan raising his eyebrow.

“Your right on that, they actually want to ask you something. A request to be specific.” said Ethari, giving the letter to Runaan.

“Dear Runaan, bla, bla, bla. Fake assasination attempt, bla bla, bla. Make it as real for Sarai.” Runaan just mumbled out what he is reading. “Okay they want to organise a training for the guards there, and king Ezran asks me if I want to lead the assasination party or better said the fake version”

“Ethari, where is my bow?” asked Runaan finally with a devilish smirk on his face. “I have a team to assemble.”

Ethari just shook his head, “Just be careful, it may be a drill and such but still.”  
“Should i ghost them again? To make it more authentic I mean.”

“We could better skip that part, I don’t want to experience the wrath of Rayla again.” While Runaan said it, he shuddered. “Still I'm heading out, you will see them in about a month is my guess.”

And so Runaan left the Silvergrove with a small team, heading for Katolis.

\-----------

In the early evening, a similar crow reach there aunt Amaya, she quickly ruffled the feathers of the crow before she removed the message and quickly scanned it.

Her eyes widened from excitement, turning to look for Janai. Wanting to tell her the news.  
After some searching she finds Janai in the royal garden.

Janai spotted Amaya long before she was in signing range.  
“And what brings my beautiful wife to the gardens?” Signed Janai to Amaya with some difficulty. “At least it is with good news. Right?” She added that to the signing.

Amaya just let out a soundless chuckle, before she started to sign to Janai, her hands signing every word slowly so she can understand it.

“Callum, Rayla and Sarai, will make the same trip as Callum and rayla made 20 years ago. So you can expect some visitors in about 1,5 month at tops 2 months.” Ended Janai with a cheer in her voice. “Well that is wonderful news” she exclaimed hugging Amaya.  
“Hopefully they will stay for a bit.”

\-----------

3 days later, also Marcos and Soren got wind of the plan

“Okay, so the king wants to plan a large scale training and only you and me knows about it. Right Soren?” Marcos just got an affirmative nod from Soren. “But who is gonna write the well threat letter?” asked Marcos more to himself than to Soren.

“I believe Runaan will handle that.” answered Soren with a small sight.

“Well that means the Castle will be on alert in the near future.” he had just said it before an alarmed guard stormed through the doors of the fairly empty war room.

“Sir, we got an alarming threat letter, rouge elves are aiming for the kings head.” said the guard breathing heavy. 

“Take a breather soldier, and then tell me the things in details,” said Soren who pulled a chair for the soldier so he could sit for a bit.

After a few seconds the guard started to speak again. "We received this letter in the morning, at first we thought I was a joke before princess Rayla well translated it for us." The color on the guards face drained slowly. "The letter contained only a rough date when we can expect them, and that they are going for the head of the king."  
By the time the guard was finished talking, his face was completely drained from any color.

"Your one of the newer guards right?" Asked Marcos.

"Y-Yes sir." Answered the guard.

"Then take a break, you'll need it. And you did a good job on telling us that. Your dismissed now." Marcos waved at the guard, while he looked at the map.

"Soren, I want you to I form the king about this. And warn prince Callum too." Ordered Marcos as planned, and so the guard and Soren left Marcos alone in the war room.

"Runaan, you absolute mad elf." He muttered to himself. "But at least it has the effect it needs."

"Time to set that plan into motion. This is gonna be a hellish 2 weeks." Marcos picked up a heap of parchment and started writing orders for the guards, schedules and all.

\-----------

“Your majesty,” Bowed Soren. “I have some terrible news.”

“What is it, captain?” Said Ezran faking his expression and such into a scowl. 

"We received word that a rogue elven group is planning to assassinate you, your highness." Ezran was almost surprised by the way Soren told him that fake news. 

"Soren, we have already 20 year of peace, what makes you think that some elves want to kill me?" Ezran voice almost dared Soren to break the act. 

"Here is the letter we received this morning, and it's verified by her ladyship Rayla that it is indeed a threat letter." Answered Soren, like they rehearsed yesterday.

Silence reigns in the throne room from what Soren had said.

"We need to strengthen our defenses." Shouted one of the counselor members.

"No we need to get his Majesty away from here, and then defeat those rogues like no tomorrow." Shouted another one.

Ezran allowed the counselors to bicker for a bit, before he raised his hand to silence them.

"I won't abandon my people, and I have full faith that the guards are well trained to handle this treat, and that is my decision." Said Ezran calm and collected. "And Soren, can I trust you and Marcos will be able to handle the defenses?" Asked Ezran directly at Soren.

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed and left the room to get started with the next stage of the plan. 

\-----------

The day of the fake assasination attempt drew closer, and Sarai notice that the usually more cheerful guards were somehow very stoic and alert. She found out the hard way.

"Who is there, shouted one of the guards looking in the direction where Sarai is.  
"Show yourself!" The guard demanded, sword already drawn.

The commotion has drawn some of the nearby guards to where the guard is that heard something.

"What in the moon's name is going one" muttered Sarai softly, while she observed what is happening.

"I swear I saw something over there." The guard pointed just below where Sarai was hiding.

Some of the guards got closer to investigate.  
Before the had a chance to pull Sarai from her hiding spot she jumped down with a fleurish landing. "Hold on it's just me!" She quickly said it, while barely dodging a sword stab aimed for her.

"Princess Sarai." The guards said in unison, quickly bowing and putting their swords away.

"Someone care to explain. Why everyone is as tightly strung as a rope?" She asked the guards who now look very nervous.

"Forgive me princess." Started the guard that had pointed his sword at Sarai just moments before. "We're quite alert because of a letter we received a week ago, that said that a group of rouge elves are going for his Majesty his life." Answered he.

"So you thought I may be one of those rough elves, that is understandable." Said Sarai with some smugness in her voice. 

"Please just forgive us, we should have known you were climbing around and such." Said the guard quickly, still maintaining his bow while the rest stood a little straighter.

"Just go back to your posts, and no promises that Soren or Marcos will find out." Said Sarai while she walked away down the battlements.

"Did she just show forgiveness?" Muttered the guard when he goes back to his post.

\-----------

Couple of minutes Sarai knocked on the door to her parent's room. "Dad, I want to ask you something." She said at the same time.

Some seconds later Callum opens the door and invited her in, immediately asking her. "So what is going on little moonbeam?" With a small smirk on his face.

"Dad… this is serious!" She tells him. Dead seriously.

"Okay, okay." Quickly answered Callum, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Do you two know what is going on? Because all the guards are super jumpy to even the littlest of sound." She ended with a frustrated sigh. "I just don't get it!"

Callum and Rayla just looked at each other, making Sarai even more frustrated because she thinks they have a whole conversation in one look. "We're leaving tonight for that trip, I know it's so sudden but your uncle want us to leave before those assassins arrive." Said Rayla with remorse in her voice.

"What?" It was the only thing Sarai managed to say, while she looked confused at both her parents. 

Rayla's heart broke a little at the sight of a very confused and almost crying Sarai. "Come, little moonbeam. Let's pack your bag." Said Rayla after she hugged Sarai.

"Okay…" said Sarai with a bit of a downcast face, while she left her parent's room.

Once back in the hall, Sarai walked straight towards her room and enter it with a little bit more force than necessary. And she started to pull some clothes and such in her travel bag, before she noticed an arrow with a letter that is imbedded in her window.

"Wait how did an arrow get there?" Asked Sarai while she carefully retrieved the arrow and letter.  
"What does the letter say."

"Dear Sarai.

I know you might have many questions, but most of them will be answered in due time.  
The only answer I can give you is that your uncle is safe, and that I have ordered or better said left Callum and Rayla in the dark.

Have fun on your journey.

~Runaan

P.s. try and avoid the assassins and me if you can." 

Sarai reads the letter allowed.  
"So uncle Runaan is behind this."

Somehow this letter ignited a sort of hast in Sarai, urging her to quickly pack her bag and head back to her parent's room, and so she did.

\-----------

5 minutes later a metallic scraping sound and the sound of a horn being blown, were the only warning Sarai, Callum and Rayla got, signaling that they have to go, start their journey down the old roads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues at the Banther Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to make this chapter and such. but enjoy this chapter

Callum and Rayla were already waiting and hiding in the courtyard, waiting for Sarai.

"My guess is that one of Runaan's students should have bitten the dust now?" Said Callum with a whisper.

"You know it's a full moon today so we have our powers active." Replied Rayla, proving a point by scaring Callum and appearing in front of him.

"Should have seen that coming." Said Callum a bit breathless.

"Should have seen what coming, dad?" Sounded Sarai's voice somewhere to Callum his right side, making him bite back a yelp.

Rayla just chuckled at the two. "This does remind me when we first met 20 year ago in the castle hallway - you had to stop yourself from yelling then too," Said Rayla with a soft look on her face.

"In my defense, it was a stressful day, and what i knew about elves was only from what I have heard." Said Callum making Rayla slightly blush, while she was practically invisible.

Sarai just let out a huge annoyed sight. "You two can be sappy again later, we need to go." She said with urgency in her voice. "I would rather not face uncle Runaan." She added to it quickly.

"You mean Runaan and his students?" Said both Callum and Rayla, looking amused at Sarai, wondering how she figured that part out.

"Well, I give you the answer a bit later. Those guards need to go before we can make our escape." Said ryla while she looked in the gates direction.

She barely have said it and the guards in question were quickly moving towards the castle leaving the gate wide open.

"Just like 20 year ago." Said Callum. While he came out of hiding a bit surprised.

“Well let’s go then and after we entered the forest you can ask us all the questions you may have, Sarai.” said Rayla, while she beckoned Callum and Sarai to follow her. 

5 minutes later, the three of them finally reached the forest that lies between the castle and the Banther Lodge. “Okay we could have reached it faster but i think Runaan took a small army with him.” said Rayla with a sight, jolting Sarai in finally asking all those questions.

“Why would uncle Runaan try to attack the castle again after what happened 20 years ago?” Asked Sarai, with a plead in her voice.

“I think I can better answer that question.” said Callum a bit sheepishly. “Ez and I are to blame for it, but what you basically saw in the castle is what Rayla and I experienced 20 years ago.” answered Callum.

“Okay, but I don’t understand the part of uncle Runaan’s involvement in it, he shed his assassin side long ago. right?”

"Not exactly." Said Rayla. "He became a sort of teacher in the silvergrove that teach the young the old ways to not let the moonshadow culture die out." She added after checking if the are still on course.

“Like Runaan said himself. Better be prepared for the future.” Said Callum with his best impression of Runaan.

Sarai and Rayla just looked at Callum, before they burst out laughing from it.

“That does sound like uncle Runaan.” managed sarai to say between laughing.

\-----------

In the meantime the three approached the river that ran past the banther lodge, the first stop on their journey.

"Rayla you remember, around here you tried to cheer me up by promising to get the key of Aaravos , from the lodge?" Said Callum

"Yeah I can remember that well, was also the first time I met your aunt, and you said some mean things back then." Commented Rayla.

"Dad you were mean to mum?" Asked Sarai a bit shocked. She’d seen them fight but there were always playfulness to it.

"Yeah, your dad was a meany back then, not only did he said mean stuff -" Rayla threw a glare in Callum his direction - "He also forced me to get in a boat. Even if it did manage to get us away quicker."

"DAD! You should be ashamed of yourself." Teased Sarai. And without missing a beat Sarai teased Rayla to. "At Least I have no fear of the water." 

"Oh young lady, you know that whatever you say can be used against you, you know?" Callum had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, no." Was the only thing Sarai said when her brain caught up on Callum his plan.

Rayla just watched from a small distance, how Callum drew the familiar rune of Aspiro , and take a decent amount of air in his lungs.

Callum tried to aim for where Sarai would be before he shouted "aspiro!!" Sending a strong gust of wind towards Sarai who made a failed attempt to dive out of the way, and she ended up in the water of the river.

Rayla just laughed at the sight when Sarai broke the surface. "You look great Sarai."

Sarai just glared at her mum, while she waded back to shore. "You know dad." She said after she stood on dry land again. "I think I will give you a hug." Callum quickly noticed the error of his actions.  
"Come here dad!" Shouted Sarai while she sprinted after Callum, who already made quite a decent distance already.

"Go Sarai!" Shouted Rayla while she grabbed the bags that Sarai and Callum left behind, and she followed them on a slower pace. 

A few minutes later, Rayla just stopped at the sight of Callum and Sarai playful wrestling. She just looked at them with a loving smile on her face. "It looks like our daughter is going to beat you Callum." Said Rayla after a minute, clearly seeing that Sarai is winning. 

It was a quick match after that with as Rayla predicted, Callum surrender and Sarai standing above her dad like a champion that just won the title. "Dad you may have your magic, but I have some tricks up my sleef to." Said Sarai mockingly. Earning laughing from both her dad and mum.

"Now you two go clean up, because we have a story to tell." Said Rayla after she was done laughing.

"Wait the banther lodge is also part of the story?" Asked Sarai interested.

"Well young lady, go clean up and you will find out soon enough." Rayla had a smirk on her face, clearly telling she isn't gonna give her daughter a small sneak peek into the story.

And so both Callum and Sarai, cleaned themselves up. Rayla, in the meantime, started the fire in the fireplace and started to prepare some food and a nice warm drink for them.

About 6 minutes later Callum tried to sneak up on Rayla while she has her back turned to the stairs. "You know I already heard you way before you managed to get 3 feet behind me?" Asked Rayla with her back still turned to Callum.

"One of these days I will manage to sneak hug you." Said Callum, opening his arms for Rayla witch she gladly accepted.

5 more minutes later, and Sarai entered the common room of the lodge to her parents cuddling.  
"Can you two wait with that, or wait with that after you told me the story that happens here?" She plopped down on the seat across from her parents.

"You want the short or long version?" Asked Callum, looking outside of the window.

"Long version of course, and the way you look at the window tells me there is a storm coming, that will the long version of the story. Am I right?" Answered Sarai, who already was standing and wait for them.

"It was just past midday, when Ez, your dad and I stumbled on to the lodge. Your dad was quite sad so I decided to get the plaything - what later we discovered was the Key of Aaravos - from the play room." Said Rayla while she lead Sarai outside again with Callum in her wake. "There was only one slight problem. The lodge was guarded by many guards, who one of them was aunt Amaya."

While Rayla told the story they arrived with some help from Callums memory at the spot where they were hiding and planning to enter the lodge.

"Your dad and Ezran were hiding a bit further away from the lodge, but as always nothing goes a I planned or better said when I just entered the building after avoiding guards and such. Callum and Ezran were well escorted inside flanked by their aunt." Said rayla. By now they are back inside the lodge.

"Wait, so you were discovered mum?" Asked Sarai who was surprisingly listening to every word they said.

"Well Ezran and I tried to distract aunt Amaya, so that Rayla could go one and retrieve the cube. But it didn't go completely smooth." Answered Callum.

"So what happened?" Asked Sarai.

"Well I got the cube thanks to your dad's floor plan he drew before my break-in attempt." Rayla sighted. "It is what happened after I had it." Said Rayla looking at Callum to take over.

“Aunt amaya, discovered her before we Ezran and I could distract Amaya again.” added Callum to it. “And well she got captured then.” said Callum with a hint of remorse. "Luckily, aunt Amaya didn't outright killed her. That gave us a chance to escape from her, with well me saying some terrible things to Rayla." Callum had a pained face while he said it.

"Wait, you insulted mum?" Asked Sarai almost a second after processing what Callum said.  
"If your okay with it mum." Sarai looked at Rayla almost pleading. "I would like to hear that part of the story too." Sarai looked almost ashamed of herself to even ask it.

Rayla just let out a sight, thinking to herself how can I say no to our curious daughter.  
"Well if we didn't tell you it, you would figure it out yourself. So yeah, Callum go on tell the story further." There was a small warning in her voice while Rayla said it.

But Callum knows her too well by now to safely say, he knows he has to make it up to her.  
"Okay." Said Callum before he took a full of air. "Ezran and I came up with a plan to wel free her, but there was a slight part of the plan that could maybe be the hardest part." Callum quickly tree a glance towards were Rayla was standing with an increasing scowl on her face. "I somehow managed to free her from the chairs she was in, while Ezran tried to distract Aunt Amaya. All went well till we got spotted, and well to try and save the plan, she took me at her swords edge. Slowly moving me outside and to make matters worst I said something completely not true and stupid. I said that if they will not let us go she would drink our blood." Callum just saw Rayla's face falter with hurt and anger.

"That is enough for today." Said Rayla suddenly. "Tomorrow we will tell you more." Rayla was sort of right to call it done for today, the sun had already dipped below the horizon hours ago.

"Okay." Yawned Sarai. "Good night mum, dad." She quickly gave both her parents a hug, before she retreats to her room.

"Good night." Said both Rayla and Callum.

"I'm going for a quick night walk." Said Rayla not waiting for any response from Callum.

Callum just deflated in the chair he sat in, running his hand frustrated through his hair.  
"So it still stings those words after all those years." Muttered he to himself.  
"Well she should be sitting on the roof soon. Now where did I put the moonberry juice?" Said Callum to himself, determined to make up with Rayla.

Callum was right, when he opened the trapdoor to the roof. Sitting just a foot or two away from the trapdoor Callum poke his head through. “I knew I could find you here.” he said with a soft voice.

Callum winced a bit when Rayla didn’t react and turned away from him. He wondered if his peace offering of moonberry juice would be sufficient. "I have brought you some moonberry juice." Said Callum carefully.

"Just set it down there!" Rayla point to the spot next to her, pulling her legs tighter to her chest. "I'm sorry Callum for shouting." Said Rayla a minute later. 

Callum just stood there after he placed the goblet with moonberry juice. unsure of what to do.

"Are you going to sit or what." Said Rayla almost as if it is an insult to him.

"Okay, what did I do wrong?" Asked Callum, while he sat down beside her, leaving some space between them.

Rayla let out a sight, few seconds later. "It is not your doing Callum." She nswered "It is more that it somehow still stings me after all these years. It is just you know how I was with showing fear or something like that."

Callum just nodded.

"I just want to be strong for her, showing that she can always depend on me." Rayla stiffed a small sob that was trying to break free.

"I'm surprised that you two haven't noticed me." Sarai her voice came from the direction of the trapdoor.

Both Callum and Rayla turned to her, a bit stunned to silence.  
"How long did you stand there?" Asked Callum after couple of seconds of silence.

"Long enough to hear most of what mum said." Sarai had a look on her face as if she did something bad. "And yes I know it is bad to overhear conversation, but I wanted to know why mum was suddenly so…" she pointed at Rayla in a display to prove her point.

Rayla just stood up, and enveloped Sarai in a hug. "I love you." Whispered Rayla. "And yes what Callum told you still stings for me sometimes." She quickly added.

Callum just looked with a loving smile on his face, how Sarai and Rayla are doing.  
I love them both. He just thought to himself.

"I think that takes a load off from you mum?" Asked Sarai after sometime. Still hugging Rayla tight.

"You have no idea, little moonbeam." Said Rayla while her face was buried in Sarai's hair.

Al the time Callum just sat and watched it, till a loud yawn escaped him. Earning 2 glares in his direction. "Sorry." Said Callum quickly. "As much as I love this it may be a good idea to really head to bed now." Callum kept glancing to the distances sky.

"There is a storm coming i guess, and you feel sleepy?" Said Rayla amused.

"Not a storm just some rain that will hit us if we wait longer. And yes I'm tired and in dire need for some cuddles with my beautiful wife." Answered Callum with a smirk playing on his face.

Rayla said nothing but blushed, while Sarai extract herself from Rayla's grip to head away from this. "I see you two tomorrow morning again, good night." Said Sarai quickly before she climbed down the trapdoor.

"That is our daughter." Said both Callum and Rayla, softly.

"But you said something about cuddles?" Smirked Rayla while she looked at Callum.

Now it was Callum's turn to be a blushing mess. "After you my lady." He said, while gesturing to the trapdoor. 

And so even the two of them headed to bed.

They were well and truly busy With their cuddling, when Callum decided to say something.  
"What a day of this journey it was." Said Callum, barely audible and with a sight at the end.

"You’re right on that, sweety." Responded Rayla, clearly on the edge of sleep.   
"Can you tell her the rest of the story for this part, tomorrow?" She quickly added.

"I think I can handle that." Answered Callum, planting a soft kiss to Rayla's forehead. And ending up bringing her and himself to a cuddling sleep.

\-----------

The next morning, Callum and Rayla got a little surprised when they came down stairs.  
"Wait Sarai you made breakfast?" Said both of then surprised.  
"We're impressed."

Well it was more a small buffet, than breakfast, but it is the thought that counts. Thought both of them with matching smiles on their faces.

Sarai just poked her head through the door towards the kitchen and nodded, before she quickly headed back to bring in a pan with some delicious smelling bacon.

"See this as a thank you for you two, and for well this trip too." Said Sarai while she rubbed her neck almost the same way Callum does when he is a bit sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"We accept it, but it needs to be tasted first." Said Rayla with a smirk. It is true, Sarai has barely any experience with cooking, so they are grateful for it but also a bit wary.

"Yeah I can understand that." Said Sarai a bit defeated.

"But we are going to teach you how to atleast cook and prepare food when we camp." Said Callum with a smile. "And now I believe it is breakfast time, because I'm hungry," he said quickly eyeing the food Sarai tried to prepare.

"Okay, this is tastes decent," Said both Callum and Rayla after they took a good sized bite from what they believed must be a sandwich.

"Thanks." Said Sarai, beaming from the compliments.

And so what was supposed to be a quick breakfast turned into a small feast, with the three of them thinking they deserved it.

"Well Sarai, I'm impressed by this cooking of yours. But now spill it." Rayla had a knowing look on her face that Sarai knew all too well.

"Okay, I may have asked one of the cooks, I believe Mattias was his name. To teach me, and I must say he is a good and one with the patience of a saint." Answered Sarai.

"He is a good cook indeed and a friendly one too." Said Callum, looking like he is reliving a old memory.

Rayla just looked between the two of them. "And here I thought our daughter has a knack for cooking." Said she will she shook her head. "But what about we, well get on with the story and hit the road again?" Said Rayla

"You mean the river." Teased Callum, knowing all too well he is getting his due when they near the border.

"Yeah , what you said." Said Rayla, with a comical gesture, that made Sarai somehow even more excited than she already was.

\-----------

"Okay. Shortly after the things I said to Rayla. She half dragged me and Ezran to the boat that was just down the side of the bridge." Said Callum while the three of them walked down the side of the bridge.

"Okay dad, you couldn't have planned it so there would be a boat there." Said Sarai with one eyebrow raised.

"To be honest, I was not suspecting it either." Said Callum also a bit puzzled.

"My guess is that they forgot one of the boats when they had that meeting here last month. But then again my guess is as good as you two." Said Rayla, a bit more grumpy than she intended.

"Well that does mean, we can use it to get the journey further." Said Callum happily.

Sarai just lot up with hope, looking at Rayla sort of daring her to say no to the two she loves a lot. "Please mum." Beged Sarai.

It took a surprisingly short time before Rayla buckled under the gazes of those two. "Ugh. Fine but we don't do the giant lake fish part again." Said Rayla who barely could keep a smile from appearing.

"Well let's get going then!" said Sarai with excitement and practically running back to the lodge to get her bag.

Rayla just shook her head and followed after Sarai with Callum in her wake.

Within the hour the three of them had prepared the boat, and we're ready to go.  
"Okay once we are a bit further down the river we tell you the next part of the story." Said both Callum and Rayla, but mostly Callum.

\-----------

Callum, Rayla and Sarai were just a bit down the river, once 2 Katolian soldiers arrived at the lodge. "Marcos is going to kill us if we don't put that boat back in the shed. Do you think it is still docked down the side of the bridge, John?" Said the first soldier with a hint of stress in his voice.

"I hope so, Jimmy. Else we're in trouble." Said John, shuddering from the thought of what they might get as punishment.

Not even a couple of minutes later the duo of guards reached the small dock that was next to the bridge. "Jimmy, the boat is gone!" Shouted John

"Ooh no." Answered Jimmy. "Do you think Marcos is going to be mad if we get back late because we are going to search for that boat. We're going to search for it right?"

"You’re damn right, John." Said john determined. "Back to the horses." He quickly shouted while he practically dragged Jimmy with him.

\-----------

"Mum did you hear that screaming too?" Asked Sarai a bit confused.

"I haven't heard a thing." Said Rayla.

"Same goes for me." Added Callum.

"Weird, I swear I heard something." Said Sarai frowning, but she let the questions slide for now.  
"Okay so how goes the story further from here?" She asked after a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair this chapter took way longer than i want to frankly amid, but that is mostly due to some stuff in my life. but with out me ranting on further enjoy the chapter

Sarai, Rayla, and Callum were quite a bit downstream from the lodge, before Rayla once again retreated to be closer to the bottom of the boat.

"You okay, Mum?" asked Sarai quite concerned.

"I’ll manage, as long as your dad doesn't tell you what happened 20 years ago." Rayla glared at Callum, who just gave her one of his thousand watt smiles.

"You know that means leaving out a huge chunk of the story for at least this part," said Callum, with a look on his face that he is clearly eager to start telling again.

"You owe me one now Callum," grumbled rayla.

"Oh, I know," answered Callum, before he turned back to face Sarai again. "Okay, the story goes further. After Rayla, Ezran and I got in the boat, your mum cut the ropes so we got swept away with the river's current." Callum was using his arms and such to help tell the story. "After about an hour of silence, Rayla and I, mostly I tried to start a game called 5 questions. Mostly to try and get Rayla's mind from well what is happening now." Callum gestured to Rayla and then to the river, to make his point.

"Let me guess, mum wasn't all that happy with you asking questions?" asked Sarai curiously.

“Your right about that, Sarai,” chuckled Callum, before he continued. "But in the end she did agree on it."

"Then it was to only keep my mind from think about this river." Rayla's voice came from somewhere at the boats floor.

"That may be true, but you still answered the questions. And I did answer the one you asked." Callum chuckled softly.

"True," admitted Rayla. "But you didn't ask those hard questions back then, and I'm still grateful for that." She readjusted to lie a bit more comfortably. "The water should speed up soon, right Callum?" 

Callum just nodded, while he fastened their supplies down in preparation for the rapids.

"Uh. Dad? What are you securing everything?" Asked Sarai confused.

"It is the last bit of our journey with this boat, and I think you will enjoy the ride." Callum had a smirk on his face, and Rayla just groaned.

An hour of Sarai rapid fire, all her curious questions at both her parents, made a pleasant distraction for Rayla. Until she noticed the boat started to gain speed.

"Oh, no," was the only thing Rayla could say before the boat shuddered from the rapids and she desperately reached for Callum and Sarai.

"Hold on!" Shouted Callum with laughter in his voice.

Sarai basically matched her father's laughter, enjoying every minute of it. "WHEEE!!!" Shouted Sarai, half clinging to Rayla and half to the boat.

After only a couple of minutes the sound of water rushing over the edge could be heard.  
"HOLD ON TO THE BOAT, THE WATERFALL IS COMING!!" Shouted Callum, while he saw both Rayla and Sarai their faces drain from color.

Sarai noticed the fall in her stomach, she got used to jumping down from decently high heights but this was nothing like that. She screamed the whole way down.

Splash!

"That never gets old." Said Callum with a smile, while the three of them emerged from the waterfalls mist.

"Just get us to the shore, Callum." Said Rayla. "And you owe me big time for this." Still she couldn't help to show a small smile, when she looked at how happy Sarai was.

There was always an advantage when traveling with a mage that was connected to all the primal sources. Thought Rayla. "We're going to stop here for today aren't we?" She pointed the question more to Callum than Sarai.

"That sounds like a plan, I can cook for the three of us then. If you two find it okay of course." Says Sarai, while she wrung her hair out.

"You know I can use aspiro to help dry your hair. And I'm curious what you can cook from what we have?" Answered Callum.

"Well it is a handy skill to learn and keep improving on." Piqued Rayla in, while she opened the bag with the cooking supplies.

"I'll get the fire started then." Said Callum already halfway turned to the forest, to collect some firewood.

"Can I help with anything? I can try and hunt some rabbits for meat?" Sarai was practically bouncing with excitement.

Rayla thought about it for a bit, she was pretty sure Sarai would manage it one way or another. But it would also be a good lesson to cope with setbacks. "Okay, good luck Sarai. You have till sundown, to hunt and remember, move like a leave on the wind or like you want to scare your dad." Said Rayla while she hugged Sarai for good luck and just because she can.

"Thanks, Mum. I will hunt like a pro." Sarai threw in a mocking salute that drew a small smile from Rayla.

Rayla just looked until Sarai was out of sight, Before returning to the task she gave herself.

\-----------

The sun had just set, when Sarai came into the camps clearing and to both her parents’ surprise, two small rabbits.

“I got dinner for the three of us!” Shouted Sarai excitedly while she set the two dead bunnies down between Callum and Rayla.

“Those are some clean kills.” Noticed Rayla. “I’m impressed.” she ruffled Sarai’s hair.

“Can I try to skin them and prepare the rabbits for today's dinner?” Sarai was clearly curious to try something new.

“Tomorrow i will let you try it, today you can watch, because i know you and i can see your tiredness from a mile away.” said Rayla knowingly, while she unsheets one of her blades.

Callum just smiled while he stoked the fire a bit, making a mental reminder to draw this soon.

The makeshift dinner came and went with Sarai telling all about how she catched the two rabbits.  
"Those rabbits were surprised that I jumped on them from above. The one that escaped me jumped at least 6 feet before bolting it into the bushes." Exclaimed Sarai, while Rayla and Callum just shared a knowing look.

"You two are having a conversation without words again.” Said Sarai, starling mostly Callum.

"Oh you know, parents have that sometimes." Answered Rayla as if nothing was wrong.

"Then care to explain why dad is looking like a tomato now?" Said Sarai pointing at Callum.

"Oh that is just. Something between us, and he does own me from the boat trip." Rayla cheeks also slowly turned softly red.

Sarai just looked at her parents with a confused look on her face.  
"Okay." 

"But your story was interesting." Said Callum who finally found his tongue again.

"Thanks Dad." Said Sarai before a huge yawn escaped her.   
"Tomorrow I want to hear more of the story from the two of you, but I'm gonna hit the sack." She hugged her parents goodnight before she disappeared into her tent.

"Good night Sarai." Said both Rayla and Callum.

"I think it would be wise if we also head to our tent, I have a feeling rain is coming.

\-----------

The next morning brought a downpour on the camp, like Callum said the day before, But Rayla didn’t mind it while she snuggled closer to a still sleeping Callum, and listening to the rhythm of falling rain.

I must have fallen back to sleep. Thought Rayla to herself, while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Call…" but he wasn't in their tent. "Callum where are you?" A bit of panic entered her voice, before she heard him and Sarai through the tent’s fabric.

"So that is how mom and I defeated the lake’s giant fish." Ended Callum the story, before he noticed Rayla poking her head through the tent's entrance. "Good morning love." Said Callum with a soft smile on his face.

"Morning mum, you just missed the story dad was telling." Said Sarai full with excitement.

"I think I have a decent idea which story he told you." Rayla shook her head slightly while she said it, a found smille ghosted her face.  
"What's for breakfast?" Asked Rayla, after her stomach rumbled like a mountain lion.

"We have some leftover rabbit meat." Answered Callum. "Let me heat it up for you." Said Callum already going for the jar of meat.

Rayla smiled great full and laughed a bit from Sarai her reaction to the spell Callum used.

"You can do that dad?!" Said Sarai with awestruck in her voice.

"I definitely can. But then again I'm connected to all the primal sources." He let out a laugh when Sarai tried to copy him and failed.  
"Sorry to burst the bubble of yours Sarai, but it was a sun primal spell so that is why it didn't work. Even though you almost copied me perfectly.

Sarai just let out a sight of defeat, what made Rayla struggle to not giggle from it.  
"Maybe he can teach you a sky or moon spell?" Suggested Rayla, knowing full well that Sarai will get hooked in like a fish on that idea.

"You will teach me a new spell, dad?" Ask Sarai with hopefulness and curiosity in her voice.

"Well it isn't really a spell because you don't have to draw a rune for or say something in draconic." Explained Callum. "It's called wind walking and because you're half connected to the sk..." Sarai tackled Callum to the ground from excitement. "-y arcanum." Finished Callum after he pry himself from Sarai.

"One day little moonbeam your excitement is gonna be the end of us." Rayla said while she just smiled at the two of them.

"Okay I need your complete focus Sarai, else you might fall from the sky and your mom is gonna murder me." Callum leveled a serious look at Sarai, one that Sarai has seen Callum use to his students.

"So what are the steps for it?" Tried Sarai to ask while trying to tone down her excitement.

"Well let me see if you can figure it out while I do it?" One thing is sure Sarai has her father's brain.

"Just be careful you two." Said Rayla while she sat down to eat and watch them from a few feet away.

\-----------

"Jimmy, how is the cargo King Ezran trusted us with doing?

"Still glowing like this morning, John." Answered Jimmy.

While the two of them keep on talking about whatever they talk about, they fail to notice a person floating in the sky or the fact that they are being watched.

"Shouldn't we near the place where they might have stopped?" Asked Jimmy looking around confused.

"Yeah, we should be close I believe." Answered John. 

"Close to what?" Sounded a voice coming somewhere from above them.

The color on both their faces drained away.

\-----------

"Who’s there!" Was all the answer Rayla got back. she rolled her eyes before she jumped down from her spot in the tree she was observing the two men from.

"Someone that likes to know what two guards are doing in the middle of nowhere." She answered, quickly taking the scene in.

"L-lady Rayla." Stammered the guard at the front. "King Ezran tasked us to give something to you and the prince, but you were gone when we arrived at the lodge. And my companion forgot to store the boat from the last visit there, so that clued us a bit to where to go."

"Okay, what is the thing then you two needed to deliver then?" Rayla kept one hand ready just in case.

"It might be better that the rest sees it too." Said the second guard with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I don't completely trust it but I must say you two are brave to walk into the lion's den." Commented Rayla while she motioned them to follow her.

\-----------

Sarai was the first to notice the two guards that her mom brought back seemingly from the abyss, ending her concentration 3 feet from the ground.

Thud!

"You okay?" Asked Callum while he landed next to her with concern.

"Hating my curiosity now and an bruised ego. But why are there two guards all of the sudden there?"

"I'm wondering why the Kleiner brothers are the ones that apparently shown up from nowhere."

Rayla and the two guards reached the campfire at the same time as Callum and Sarai.  
"Okay so these two…" Rayla pointed over her shoulder. "Claim that they have something for us."

"Why did my brother sended you two here?" Callums toon was questioning and commanding.

“King Ezran sended us to give you this dragon, that dragon queen sended so the experience is more like when you were younger.” answers Chris with a bit of hasistent in his voice.

“The king also gave us this letter for the three of you to read,” Jimmy handed the letter over to Callum.

"Hey Callum, Rayla and little Sarai. I have sended the Kleiner brothers to deliver this dragon egg, and before you ask one of the dragons to give it to us, at the request of Zym and his mother, to make the trip even more like before. Take good care of this little one.

~Ezran

P.s. her name is Ava, yes I'm aware it is the same name as Ellis her pet wolf. Oh and she should hatch around the same time we had to hatch Zym."

"So Zym and Ez are behind the sudden appearance of you two." Said Callum while he pointed at the two brothers a bit annoyed.

"Are you really that surprised that Ez went out of his way to arrange that?" askedRayla with an amused smile.

"Fair point." Said Callum after a heavy sigh.

"But I find it hard to believe a dragon got her egg taken from her, it feels just wrong." Spoke Sarai startling them.

"I agree with that, here’s hoping that it was an egg that was lost and not taken." Groaned Callum while he pinched his nose.  
"But I give Ez this, it will make this trip more realistic than Rayla and I planned." He looked at Sarai to see how she would react.

"It just isn't fair that a dragon has lost her baby" pouted Sarai that quickly turned to a look that Callum knew all too well.

"You're just like your mom, sometimes sweetie." Said Callum a bit too loud earning a light smack and laugh from Rayla.

"Then we have to bring him back because nobody deserves to go through what Zym and his mom went through." Said Sarai with a load of determination.  
"Then we should head out now, I'll carry the egg and we take turns later."

Callum and Rayla just stood there surprised by the sudden change in attitude from Sarai.


End file.
